


I want to be...

by KuteKittehs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, Kid Hannibal, Kid Will, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Transgender, possessive thoughts, transgender Will, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Willow Graham sits on the playground. Hannibal Lecter sits beside her.Years later, Will Graham sits on a playground. Hannibal Lecter sits beside him. Their hands are entwined.





	I want to be...

Willow Graham sits on the playground. Hannibal Lecter sits beside her.

They're both quiet for a long time, content to just sit together without a word even as they watch their classmates running around yelling. They spend quite a lot of their time together just happily sitting in companionable silence. After a while though, Willow looks to her best friend and opens her mouth and says, "I don't want to be Willow."

She balls her little hands into tight fists anxiouly, as she waits for her only friend's reply. She's nervous. This is something important to her that he must know. It's something she can no longer keep to herself and she desperately hopes that he will understand. She doesn't care what anyone else thinks of her, doubts she ever will, but Hannibal she holds close to her heart.

"What do you want to be?" Hannibal asks, his smile light and eyes curious as he gazes at her.

Hannibal Lecter has claimed the girl before him as his own. He had done so long ago, back when they had first become friends, and he knows there is nothing she could say to change the fact he loves her.

"I want to be Will." The words are said slowly. "I want to be a boy." 

"And so you are, Will," Hannibal replies easily.

The smile he receives is blinding, Will's face transforms into the most delighted expression he's ever seen, and Hannibal cannot help but return a pleased smile of his own. It doesn't matter to him that Will is a boy, it doesn't matter to him at all, because he loves Will and always has. Hannibal leans over to the boy beside him and presses his lips gently to brown curls. 

Years later, Will Graham sits on a playground. Hannibal Lecter sits beside him. Their hands are entwined.


End file.
